


Dance With Me

by queerahkiin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Smut, original character - Adrienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahkiin/pseuds/queerahkiin
Summary: Kara being jealous of someone flirting with Cat





	

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to Loveless00, suggesting i write Kara being jealous over Cat in a comment on I Hate Myself For Loving You. hope you like it!
> 
> excuse any errors, edited it myself as best i could~
> 
> title credit to Dance With Me by Omega Lithium

“Cat please,” Kara whines, “I know you’re totally busy with running the world and media and everything, but this is for Alex’s birthday. I have to go and I can’t go without you.”

Setting her glasses down on the coffee table, her eyes narrow to slits as she stares at the younger woman. She wants to say no, she has no need to go to some club. Those days were far gone, anyway. Kara being her junior still loved going to them and the only reason why Cat went was solely for Kara. The way she moved under the neon lights, how her hips held the beat of whatever song played. She was hypnotic. 

“Fine,” Cat sighs, “we can go. You just have to save me a dance.” 

Kara squees in joy, jumping up and down as she leaps into Cat’s lap on the couch, kissing her countless times. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou. You can have as many dances as you want.” 

Cat smirks, “As many as I want?” 

Kara rolls her eyes at her girlfriend and nods, “Whatever my queen wants, she shall get.” She nuzzles her face into the crook of Cat’s neck, “But we have to leave in about two hours. It’s a surprise so no texting her to try and weasel your way out, Maggie would kill us both.”

“Well go get dressed, Supergirl,” Cat instructs, “I know you’d find me beautiful in a potato sack but that won’t do for tonight.”

Kara mumbles something under her breath, along the lines of “I’ll do you tonight”, but Cat lets it slide. She jabs a finger into the younger girl’s rib cage, wiggling it until the girl yips and jumps from her lap. Kara waves her hands at Cat for tickling her and rushes off upstairs to find something suitable for tonight. Cat simply tucks her bookmark back in a heavily worn hardback book, places it on the table, and follows after the energetic girl. 

“Could I borrow those strappy black shoes?” Kara calls from upstairs, “unless you want to wear them. I really like how your legs look in them. Actually, you wear them instead.” 

Cat chuckles to herself as she climbs the stairs, hearing Kara clatter about in the room, watching various pieces of their clothing be thrown about as she reaches the staircase. 

“You know you’re cleaning that up, right?” Cat asks, careful to not step on anything as she enters the room. Kara gives a noncommittal grunt in response while digging through the giant trunk of shoes in their closet. 

Forty or so minutes pass for the two, Cat being the first to be ready as usual. As she hooks her earring in, she nudges the bathroom door open with the same black strappy shoes Kara requested earlier. 

“Are you almost ready?” she questions, watching as Kara bends over the sink to finish her eye makeup, “I see you’re wearing my favourite dress, too.” 

Kara flashes a grin at the woman in the mirror, sticking her mascara brush back in the tube and dropping it onto the counter. She stands up straight, smoothing the black material down, and flipping her hair over her shoulder. Cat nods in approval, a slow burn igniting deep within her. 

“And I see you’re wearing your own favourite purple number,” Kara admires, “clings to you in all the right places. Also purple is your colour, obviously.” 

The two stare at one another, completely enraptured by each other’s beauty. Cat catches the glance in Kara’s eye, the split second decision to not throw Cat onto the bed and have her way with the woman before the party. 

“There’s always time after the party, dear,” Cat laughs, spinning around to look at herself in the full length mirror across the room, “but we must hurry, I always love the looks we get when people catch you on my arm.” 

Kara shakes her head, smiling at the comment, and hurries out of the room. She snags her phone off the bed, unlocking it just as Maggie calls.

“Hello?” Cat looks over her shoulder at her girlfriend, gathering everything she needs for the night, “yeah, we’re all ready. Cat looks stunning as usual.” 

Kara yanks her phone from her ear as Maggie shouts through the speaker, “No I swear we didn’t do anything,” as if Maggie would believe it after walking in on the two of them multiple times, “yet, at least. Wait no don’t hang up! Where are we meeting?”

She jots down the address and name of the club on a piece of paper and pulls the phone from her ear after saying her goodbyes. Kara hands the paper to Cat, letting her cover transportation.

“Now she thinks we did something,” Kara huffs. 

“You act like we’re lovesick teenagers,” Cat mocks, texting her driver the information, “but we could make sure she’s right.”

Kara groans, “Don’t tempt me, woman.”

* * *

 

Arriving along the curb outside of the club, Cat outwardly laughs to herself. “Maggie set up Alex’s birthday party at a gay nightclub? How am I not surprised.” 

Kara elbows the woman, “Be nice, she wants to celebrate where she’s comfortable.” 

Cat clicks her tongue, opening the car door and scooting out from the back seat, holding it for Kara to exit too. 

“Kara! Cat!” Maggie calls, waving the two of them over from the front entrance. Kara tugs Cat along with her to join up with the other woman. 

“When’s Alex get here?” Kara asks, hugging Maggie, “also did we need to bring a gift? Buying her a round counts, right?”

Maggie shrugs, “I am most definitely sure that Alex would be okay with booze, she should get here soon, though. Go inside and get comfortable. We have a booth in the back.”

Before she knows it, Cat’s being pulled through the entrance and immediately in the thick of the bodies of the club. She watches the dancing, the gyrating, the everything. Kara bounces, brimming with elation, as she makes her way to the back with her girlfriend in tow. 

A tall brunette woman catches Cat’s eye, giving her a confident smile and wave while they pass through the crowd. Before she can even do anything, Kara has directed her to the booth and settled in, now bouncing on the plush cushion she’s sat on. 

“The next song I wanna go dance,” she states, looking off in the distance at everyone in their moment, “I could give you your dance like I promised.” 

“I might sit here for a bit, seeing as you pulled me like I’m on a leash,” Cat grumbles, looking through the sea of people for a waiter of some sort. 

The tall brunette from moments ago makes her way into the sectioned off area, eyes immediately on Cat. “Good evening, ladies,” she begins, “what may I interest you in tonight?”

“I’m fine for right now, thanks,” Kara turns to Cat, “what do you want?”

Cat licks her lips, leaning forward toward the brunette, “I’ll have a martini, and make it dirty.” 

The brunette smirks, scribbling the order down on her notepad, “Got it. I’m Adrienne, by the way.”

“Cat Grant,” Cat immediately says, extending her hand to Adrienne as Kara shoots daggers at her, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Adrienne shakes her hand, lingering for a moment, before pulling away and delving back into the crowd to get Cat’s drink. Cat sits back, amused with herself, feigning oblivity while Kara continues to glare. 

“Do you know her from somewhere?” Kara questions, “or am I missing something here.”

Cat fishes out her lipstick from the handbag she brought along, applying a fresh layer in her compact mirror before stowing them both back in the bag. She looks back to Kara and shrugs, not offering any explanation. 

Kara crosses her arms over her chest, visibly annoyed as Adrienne comes back into view with Cat’s martini. 

“Oh thank you, Adrienne,” Cat flashes a cheshire grin, reaching for the martini just as the song changes. She takes the glass from Adrienne’s hands and puts it on the table, replacing the drink with her hand instead. “Would you care to dance?” 

Kara’s jaw drops, is Cat actually doing this right now?

“I’m technically still on the clock,” Adrienne explains, “but fuck it, why not?” She pulls Cat up, placing her hand on Cat’s lower back as she ushers the woman out of the secluded section and onto the dance floor. Cat looks over her shoulder at Kara, giving her a knowing smirk. 

Adrienne runs her fingers through her hair, untying the apron around her waist and hanging over the railing of the VIP area. Cat turns around, making sure she keeps eye contact with Kara as Adrienne’s arms wrap around Cat’s hips, holding the two of them together. The heavy beat of the bass vibrates through her chest and the feel of Kara’s eyes on her as Adrienne digs her fingers into the fabric of Cat’s dress spurs her on.

Cat whips her head back, rocking into Adrienne with the beat, still holding Kara’s gaze. All the while, Kara fights off the ever growing urge to turn Adrienne into a pile of ash. 

Adrienne whispers something in Cat’s ear and Kara can barely make it out with her super hearing. Cat laughs, swatting at the woman behind her as they dance. She picks her head back up, grabbing Adrienne’s hands and moving them lower, making sure Kara watches everything. 

Kara jumps from the cushion, a constant string of expletives looping in her head as she clenches her jaw and heads toward her girlfriend and the waitress. Adrienne doesn’t realise Kara, nor would she care if she did. With Cat allowing her to play with the hem of her dress, she probably wouldn’t even notice if Superman himself tried to talk to her. 

Just as Adrienne’s fingers pull Cat’s dress up, Kara claims Cat’s lips. She presses herself against Cat’s front, Adrienne now noticing due to the sudden restriction on her hands. She pulls her hands from Cat’s body, backing up entirely. 

Kara tugs at Cat’s bottom lip, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Cat whimpers into the girl’s mouth, feeling Kara’s tongue swipe at the wounded flesh. 

“Mine,” Kara growls, “you are mine.” 

Adrienne stands there for a second before realising the whole situation and scoffs. She goes to give the two a piece of her mind but Kara scowled as the woman steps too close. She throws her hands up in exasperation and stomps off, probably to continue on with her job. 

“We need to go,” Kara shouts into Cat’s ear over the music, “or I’m going to ruin you in a disgusting bathroom.” 

Cat twirls a thick strand of Kara’s hair between her fingers before giving it a brief yank, “Ruin away.” 

Kara picks Cat up effortlessly, making the older woman wrap her legs around her hips, and proudly walks toward the single bathroom in the building. She notes the line but doesn’t care, pushing past the person about to step inside. She kicks the door shut behind them and hoists Cat onto the sink. 

“You did that on purpose,” she snarls, “you made me jealous to get a rise out of me.”

Cat spreads her legs, daring Kara to continue on her tirade, “Now see how soaked it got me.” 

Kara slides her hand under Cat’s dress, gasping as she feels the woman’s bare core and how wet she is for her. 

“I love when you get possessive,” Cat whimpers while Kara drags her knuckles over her folds, “a little reminder that you’ll always want me.” 

Kara lifts Cat’s chin up so they look into each other’s eyes, “I will never stop wanting you, Cat.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Cat grumbles, forcing one of Kara’s fingers inside of her, “I appreciate the sentiment but we’re busy.” 

Kara marks Cat’s shoulder, biting down on it as she thrusts deep into her. Cat grips at Kara’s, dragging her fingernails across the uncovered bits of skin. She lifts her hips to let Kara go as far she can into her, not wanting to miss a single centimeter. 

“You are mine,” she pants, adding another finger, “you are mine.”

Cat’s eyes roll into her head, Kara hooking her fingers to hit just the right spot with every beat of her rhythm. She feels Cat clench prematurely and she laughs.

“Didn’t know you’d be this easy to get off,” she teases, leaning into the woman, “you’re going to be jelly in seconds.”

“Kar- shit-,” Cat tries to string words together but fails, “fuck yes.”

Kara continues, pumping her digits in and out of Cat as hard as she can without hurting the woman. She presses light kisses into the hollow of Cat’s throat, smiling into each one. Cat locks up, her jaw dropping in a silent scream as she grabs Kara’s wrist to halt her movements. 

Her eyes snap open, holding Kara’s gaze as she lets herself go. 

“Jesus fucking christ,” Kara swears, feeling Cat’s juices flood between her fingers, “keep cumming, baby. Keep going.” 

She drops to her knees, withdrawing her fingers and replacing them with her tongue. She laps at Cat’s opening, making sure to not waste a drop. Cat’s hand grips Kara’s hair, holding her in place as she devours her. 

“Kara, I’m-” Cat grinds into Kara’s mouth as her tongue slips into her, her nose rubbing at her clit as well, “Kara-!”

Kara holds her still as she comes undone for the second time. Cat feels her throat going raw as she moans out various words intermixed with Kara’s name as loud as she possibly can. After a few delicate kisses into sensitive flesh, Kara stands up with the biggest grin. Cat yanks her forward by her dress, licking a bit of her juices from the corner of Kara’s mouth before pushing her back to catch her breath. 

Someone pounds on the door and shouts at them to get out, Kara nearly turning around to knock someone senseless for the second time tonight. Cat stops her, hopping off the sink, and pecks the girl’s cheek. 

“We should probably leave,” she states, wobbling as she attempts to walk toward the door, “also say goodbye to your sister, I have plans for you.”

Kara wraps an arm around Cat’s waist, helping her steady herself as they exit the bathroom. The line of people waiting grumble their complaints, but they have no hold on the two women. 

Walking past the roped section, Kara spots Maggie and Alex. She squeezes Cat and flashes an apologetic smile at the two in the corner. Alex’s face screws up in disgust, realising what it was for. 

“You did not just have club bathroom sex during my birthday party,” Alex yells over the music, “you are the worst sister.”

Kara broadens the smile as she shuffles both her and Cat out of the club entirely and onto the sidewalk.

“Let’s get home, yeah?” she asks, turning to Cat.

Cat uncharacteristically giggles, still in post orgasmic bliss, “We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


End file.
